Levy's Nightmare
by LevyxMcGarden
Summary: What if an incomplete nightmare brought the man of your dreams to your door everyday? What if that man was going through intensive training just to win you over? What if a pink-haired idiot and a flying blue cat were his mentors? GaLe I do not own Fairy Tail.
1. Sweat-drop

"No, Gajeel!" Levy McGarden sprinted to block the attack charging towards the iron dragon slayer. Gajeel shoved her back and was immediately thrown back by a blast of light. "Gajeel!" *** Levy awoke in a sweat-stained bed. By her side were her comrades Jet and Droy. "Levy!" they called in unison. They wiped her face with a napkin and walked her to the couch. "It's okay guys, she said. It was just a nightmare." The boys nodded, waved goodbye, and left for the guild. " Well, I should join them." Levy got herself ready and stepped outside where she met the person she least expected to see. In front of her was a tall pierced man staring at the blunette. "G-Gajeel-san." She whispered. She quickly slammed the door and slid down its side. " Gajeel, why now?" She asked. " Why what?" He asked. Oh no! She had forgotten that he has amazing hearing! She opened the door while sweating. " Um, why not take me to the guild?" She stammered. He shrugged his shoulders and picked the solid script mage up by the waist. "What are you doing?" She screamed. " Taking you to the guild." "Hey Salamander! You up for a fight?" Before Natsu could answer, Gajeel pounced on him. " Lu-chan!" Levy called. Lucy waved and sat beside her. " There they go again." They said in unison. "Hey Levy, I heard there's a big book sale at Larnes &amp; Soble! All the best sellers are 20% off while all the newcomers are half off! Oh! There's also a buy one get one free deal for all books by Tsukasa Heesoni! Do you want to go?" "Of course I do! I heard Heesoni finally published Lights and Stars!" The two girls squealed and ran outside of the guild. Lucy rummaged through her pockets. " Oh Dang it! She cried. I left my wallet at home, I'll be right back!" And at that she took off. Levy sat beside the Fairy Tail doors. She twirled her hair, whistled a tune, but Lucy was not back. The guild had quieted down so she assumed that Natsu and Gajeel stopped fighting. "Hey iron face!" It was Natsu. " How's Levy?" The guild erupted in laughter. "You're one to talk. Gajeel retorted. " I think bunny girl is drifting towards Gray everyday." " Maybe you should think about why Levy is always running to book stores with Lucy when you start to fight!" Levy heard a chair slide against the floor and Gajeel burst through the gate. He sniffed the air. " Levy." He whispered. Levy backed behind a tree. " Weird, she thought, he only calls me shrimp." **This was my first story! Please review! I'll make a sequel because I don't know how to make chapters. BYE!**


	2. Stand-still

p style="text-align: left;" " Hey Shrimp! You out here?" Gajeel yelled. Levy started sweating. "I have to get out of here!" she thought. "I'll make a run for it!" Levy silently tip-toed to the next tree. "I can see you Shrimp." Levy froze and stared at the grass. Knowing that she had been caught, the bluenette reluctantly trudged to Gajeel." Yo." She nervously said. He grunted. They stood in silence for what seemed likes years. " Gosh where is Lucy?"  
Levy thought. Gajeel turned towards her and started to sweat. "  
Du yao goo ot wet booy gur to say away fwom meh?" He murmured.  
"Excuse me?" Levy replied. Gajeel wiped his sweat off. "  
Do you go out with bunny girl to stay away from me?!" He screamed. Levy stood flabbergasted while Gajeel sprinted away. *** "Natsu you went too far." Gray scolded. "And what would you know about taking things too far Habit?"  
Natsu retorted. " A lot more than somebody raised by a reptile flame for brains." " Of course you do! It's always you who goes naked to the beach!" " You should really stop that fire magic of yours because your head's full of hot air!" "Why you little-" " THAT'S ENOUGH!" Erza screamed. "  
Natsu you have to go apologize. Gajeel may have iron skin, but he has a soft spot for McGarden. And if you don't apologize by tonight I will restrict you from fire!" Natsu gulped and slowly walked out the door. He immediately fainted. " Natsu-nii!" Romeo yelled. Then the guild erupted in laughter. For Lucy had entered the guild and accidentally kissed him! strong A little NaLu in this chapter. I really like this one. In the reviews tell me things you want in the next chapters! Review Favorite Follow! /strongstrongSayōnara!/strong/p 


	3. After-math

Gajeel was sitting on his rugged couch, munching on iron chunks. Pantherlily continuously floated over his head, asking if he was okay. He never answered. Pretty soon, Gajeel had had enough and decided to go to his favorite junkyard to find some more iron. When he arrived he punched an old truck and lay on the rocks. He couldn't get Levy out of his head.

"She's just like every other girl though!" he screamed. " Just because she smells better and looks better, and likes me better does not give her a reason to do this to me!" He abruptly sat up and clenched his fists. "I bet she's doing some new magic on me. No wonder she's been reading more often!"

Levy was hiding behind a bench by the junkyard. She put on a new perfume so he couldn't smell her. " Oh Gajeel, she said in frustration. You're so dense. But I don't know if I feel the same way." She slowly started to walk towards the guild while Gajeel came out. He almost called her name, but instead he stopped and slowly walked behind her. For being such a large man, he was very stealthy.

Levy slowly entered the guild.

" Hello, minna." she greeted sluggishly.

"Levy-chan! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! If I came here earlier that wouldn't have happened!" Lucy shouted.

Levy blinked in confusion. Mira walked out of the counter and placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

" We heard Gajeel." said Mira. " Natsu is taking care of him. I walked outside to check on you, but you left. I told Wendy to sniff you out, but she said your scent was being covered by a harsh fume, so we got worried."

Levy giggled and sat at the bar. Everybody just assumed she was okay.

" Hey Iron Face!" Natsu yelled. " Come out here!"

Gajeel looked through his door and quickly shut it.

" Well we'll just have to do this the hard way." Natsu murmured. " Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

Gajeel's door burned to the ground, but he lay on his couch picking at his knee.

" I know you love her."

Gajeel abruptly turned around with widened eyes.

_**I like this chapter a whole lot. GOMEN! I forgot about updating **__**anything**__**! New chapter will be out soon! The sequel to My Natsu Doll will have a delay though. Rate Review Follow! **_**_Sayōnara!_**


	4. Solid-Slayer

" Care to repeat that?"

" No need. Come outside big guy."

Natsu dragged the Iron Dragon Slayer to his front lawn and slapped his back.

" Do I have to slap you back into existence?" Natsu asked. " I thought _" Black Steel" _was tough enough to deal with a tiny bookworm."

Gajeel grunted and tried to walk back inside, but slapped him again.

" Stop being such a pansy! This is your first and last day of intensive Levy training! Welcome and congratulations! You will not leave this lawn until you pull yourself together! Just think, if you somehow manage to pass this class, not only will you be able to talk to Levy, but she might also talk to you!"

" You've been around Titania too much."

Natsu slapped Gajeel again. Then he too sat on the grass. He smirked, and rubbed Gajeel's hair. Then, he twirled his finger on his back and softly blew in his ear.

" Think of me as Levy, he said. Show me what you would do."

So, Gajeel quickly sucked in his intense blush and turned to face "Levy". He slowly leaned into Natsu's face, engrossed in the thought of Levy doing this.

" Easy tiger! I never knew you'd start doing extra credit!"

Natsu slowly rose up and paced in circles around a tree.

" I think we're going to need to call in an expert." He pondered.

" Aye sir! You called in the man for the job!"

Happy buzzed around the sky in a small suit.

" Dr. Happy, professional love therapist and doctor. I heard that we have a love emergency. Do not fret. I am very good at what I do.

I helped out Gray and Juvia, Lisanna, Miss. Mirajane, Mr. Dreayar, and Natsu with his little blond friend."

" Dr. Happy!" Natsu yelled. Now he was blushing.

" Gihi. Okay, let's get started."

**_Gomen! Late update! Rate Review Follow! _****_Sayōnara!_**


	5. Flower-wig

" Okay big guy!" Natsu yelled. " Up up up! First lesson-"

Natsu pointed to his right where Happy pushed a chalkboard, with chalk, and handed him a pointing stick.

" As I was saying. First lesson! Villains + Levy= Doom. But! Villains + Levy + Gajeel= Love!"

Gajeel gave the fire dragon slayer a confused look. While he stood, he noticed a patch of Bluestars behind them. So, he picked a good 15 of them and twisted them into the shape of a wig. He took his new "wig" and dropped it on Happy's head.

"Demonstrate." he grunted

" Of course!" Natsu replied. " Listen closely. In your intensive Levy training, you will have a lesson, a cram session, and a main point. Today as you know our demonstration is Levy and Villains."

Natsu tip-toed over to Happy and grinned.

" Let's say you invite Levy on a mission and she accepts. And at some point, villains take her away. What do you do you ask? We're getting to that."

Natsu picked up Happy and snickered.

"Waah! Waah! Waah!" Happy cried. " Save me Gajeel-kun!"

Gajeel frowned but he was committed. No matter how stupid the training was it was his only option to win Levy over.

Gajeel charged towards Natsu at full speed where they battled for hours.

" Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!"

"Iron Dragon's Lance : Demon Logs!"

After three hours, both dragon slayers were too exhausted to continue battling. Happy was flying overhead to check them out, and he did not look impressed.

" D- D- Dr. H- Happy." Natsu panted. " Please a- analyze this fiiiiiiiiiiiiiight."

At that point, Natsu had passed out.

" I would be happy to, but you have to listen Natsu!" Happy screamed.

Happy's scream woke up the pinkette.

" Thank you. What I noticed in this battle was that it was very long. It was an Aye Sir here and an Aye Sir there! Everywhere, Aye Sirs! You forgot all about Levy! After the first half- hour, one of that villain's friends could have killed Levy, cooked her, stopped for a tea break, and continued to feed her to lions right before your very eyes! It looks like you _really_ need that cram session. But don't worry! Dr. Happy is on the case!"

**_Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Minna! I forgot all about this! Good news! Once this is done, there will be a sequel with NaLu! My Natsu Doll sequels will have a serious delay! Check out my Fanpop! _**_**fans/Joywithgreen Rate Review Follow!**_Sayōnara


End file.
